I don't know that yet
by Freakingshy
Summary: Hell if I know the summary, it's a friend story, but as far as I get it Yuki goes to Zero but is she truly enjoying living with him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**So, the only think I own is the account, the story belongs to a friend of mine and the characters belong to Hino Matsuri.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

_The heart doesn't always know what it truly wants_

**In the evening**** at the Kuran castle:**

Why are you doing this? Yuki…

Kaname was sad. His beloved Yuki was leaving him, to be with Zero. " Kaname … you will understand the best… You know the vampire heart - so deceiving… but you are following it.." Kaname was thinking, while the velvet voice of his lover was burning him form inside.

* * *

**Week after at night time**** at the Cross academy:**

There was sweet aroma floating in the air. Zero's gray eyes, full with the reflection of the sunset, were filled with sadness. Suddenly familiar strong feeling broke the calmness of his inner world. He saw in the distance a figure, who was drawing nearer quickly. "A vampire!" – Zero thought. He jumped off the stone wall and quickly pointed his Bloody Roze right at the intruder. There was a surprised expression on his face.

- Yuki… - he whispered gently. Her unusual serious face made him worried.

- Zero. – she sad suddenly. He trembled and his eyes flew wide open. – What do you think you're doing? You idiot, you were supposed to welcome the students and not to be daydreaming!

Zero was shocked at first, but then he came back to his senses and said:

- It isn't your business, Vampire!

His cold glare was freezing Yuki's soul. She smiled and told him with joking tone:

- I promised you I'll come back, so come on, but are you sure you can pull the trigger, Zero? – She went forward and now the gun was pressed to her chest. – Would you be able… to forget everything that happened between us. – she gently stroked his cheek and than kissed me. – Even if you are vampire hunter that doesn't mean you have to hide your feelings from the only one that has always been with you – she came even closer and whispered in his ear – The only one that loves you so much…

She looked at him for a moment, then she backed up and smiling went inside the Cross academy.

**

* * *

At the same time**** at the Kuran castle:**

The sky was dreadful, and there was a flood rain above the Kuran's castle and despite that it was hot.

- What do you think, Akatsuki? Is Cross Yuki going to come back? – Ruka was worried.

- The president Kuran is very upset, but if she come back he will forgive her. – said Kain. – But still… what she is doing for her could be done only by a person who truly loves…

Ruka and Akatsuki looked at where Kaname was standing in a sofa near them. He was staring blindfolded at the crimson vase with white rose in it. Suddenly the roses became red and then all the roses faded and their blossoms fell on the table looking as bloody pool. His eyes were cold, the life had left them forever. He unexpectedly stand up and went for the stairs while everything around him was breaking, and every plant was ding and the people looked down worried and scared.

He hadn't sad a word for a week now. Always shutting himself alone in his room, bothered by no one, just thinking of Yuki... "You know, Kaname. You know the vampire heart the best!"

- Yuki, my love, Yuki… Your heart isn't like mine. It isn't a vampire heart. You will never change no matter what. You will forever remain with your honest and free human heart…Even thought I was hoping you would understand and accept my feelings, you choose to stay with Kuryu…forever…My love…Yuki…-he breathed heavily.

**

* * *

Next day at the C****ross academy:**

Yuki's eyes were shut and her lips were trembling.

* * *

- Yuki? You OK? – Yori was sitting next to her, but Yuki couldn't feel her presence. The only thing she was hearing was Kaname's voice telling her "Farewell!".

She felt stifled. There was a lump in her throat. Her pulse quickened . She remembered when Kaname let go of her hand. "I cannot change what you feel, even if I could I would do it…I hope I know what you want for sure, Yuki.." – the words of the man who was taking care of her for so long, who was looking for her day and night, the man in whose possession she left her heart…he was gone now. She couldn't feel him near anymore… She would never hug him again, never hear his voice… "Never again!" she thought.

She hadn't realized when she had left Yori and was know sitting on a different bench at the shady part of the garden. She sighed.

- Who is daydreaming know? – she stand up and saw Zero behind her. – Kuran Yuki! It is an honor for you to be again in our simple school! Didn't you like leaving in the lap of luxury or you here just for today?

- I'm here to stay, Zero. – she paused. – I'm here to stay with you.

He was looking at her surprised. He wasn't expecting such an answer, but this one was perfect for him. He walked to her and hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her.

- The vampire…the vampire that loves me. This must be strange for the vampires? – Zero and Yuki were looking each other right into the eyes.

He took her hand and harshly made their way inside. He pushed her to the wall and sticked his sharp teeth into her flesh.

**

* * *

Year later:**

It had been an year since she left Kaname, but she hasn't stopped to think about him even for a moment, neither has he. He could understand what she was thinking, what she was feeling. He could feel Zero's teeth into her. But for her this sensation wasn't pleasant as it was at the beginning. Now it was more like a habit, like a duty she was supposed to do, like a job you hate but cannot quit.

She missed Kaname. She missed his touch, his voice. She missed the feeling of safety she felt whenever he was arund.

- Kaname… - she whispered quietly in her dream.

"Kuran!" Zero was thinking while looking her sleeping silently. " Although she came to me willingly her heart stayed with you! Why did you let her come? Why didn't you make her stay? It's not like you couldn't do it! You should have done it 'cause now…now even if she wants…even if she begs I will never let her go and come back to you! Never! Even if I had to kill her, she wouldn't be yours. She will remain forever mine.

* * *

OK, what do you think? This is my friend first fic so be gentle. Criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh, please.

By the way there will probably be some other chapters, but I truly doubt it. My friend has that bad habit of hers never to finish anything. :D


	2. Chapter 2

- Welcome, Yuki! – Cross`s voice echoed in the silence.

- Chairman…no…father. I`m home…

- I`m glad you`re here. – Cross moved closer and caressed his beloved daughter`s head. – Why isn`t Kaname with you? Is he..?

- Yes. I`m staying at the academy. Kaname understands my reasons. Besides… Zero is also here, again… Just like before.

"Just like before."- Nothing is as it was before. And it wouldn`t be.

* * *

The door slightly opened and a ray of light destroyed the darkness.  
- Kaname-sama?- There was a serious note in Aidou`s voice. – Kaname-sama, I will bring Yuki-sama back, so you won`t be sad anymore.  
Aido`s steps echoed across the hallway. He suddenly stopped and looked at Ruka`s face.  
- Leave them to solve their own problems, Aidou! If Kaname wanted her back, she would`ve already been here.  
Ichijou`s cheerfull face sticked out behind the corner.  
- But Ichijou…  
- Aidou! - Their eyes freezed on Kaname`s strait face. – Aidou… I have a favor to ask you all…  
- Kaname-sama? – Said Ruka with quiet trembling voice.  
- From now on I will walk the path on my own. I have no need for any of you to follow me. You are free to live in the world on your own.  
- Kaname-sama, we…  
- Aidou! You`ve done your work well but I don`t need you anymore.  
The pureblood slowly walked down the stairs. The front door closed up and everything drowned in silence.

* * *

**At Cross academy:**

It was dark at Yuki`s room. Suddenly a strong thunder shacked the window and broken pieces of the glass shattered on the floor.  
- Kaname! – The girl whispered. She looked up but there was nobody else in her room. The raindrops murmured over the ledge. – Kaname?  
- Yuki! Are you alright? – Zero entered harshly into the room and his eyes were bloody red.  
- Zero, what happened? – She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his body. – Zero? You…  
- You can feel it, can`t you? The hunger inside me… - He snuggled her. – But this isn`t me, Yuki! This isn`t me!  
- Zero, what are you talking about? Are you alright? – She was looking at him with her big dark eyes. – Zero… - She relaxed in his arms. – He`s gone… Kaname`s gone!  
- Cross Yuki …no… Yuki-sama! We must find Kaname-Sama! – Aidou`s voice was trembling, and his eyes shined with the colour of blood.  
Yuki was sitting on her bed and tears were streaming down her face. Kaname pushed away everybody and none of them knew what to do. She was the only pureblood – the last of the Kuran family. The fate of all vampires was now in only her hands. "I will not let them down!" – She thought. -"Kaname-Sama, I promised you once that I will do anything for you."  
- Aidou-sempai, tell everyone to prepare. He cannot act like that even if he is the pureblood ancestor and founder of the Kuran family! – Zero shouted.  
Yuki was feeling the wind in her hair and the memories of Kaname invaded her mind even more often. "I don`t want to remember you, Kaname-Sama…" – She thought.

* * *

The car engine was working loudly.  
- Zero, are you sure you can handle it? – Cross Kaien had put away his sword for good this time.  
- Chairman, despite how much Ihate vampires and especially Kuran Kaname, I prefer to help Yuki find him and weep no more. – Said Zero.  
- And what if she chooses to stay with him? Both, Kaname and you, are very much alike – you both found her and then lost her once again…  
- She`s a big girl and I`m sure she can make decisions on her own and there will be obstacles. If she want to remain by his side, she will do so, but right now she is with me and I will protect her!  
Zero went out of the chairman`s office and a voice came out of the dark:  
- Stop her, Zero. She cannot find me for it will kill her. Stop her or the past will once again occur. Stop her for you will not betray her…  
- Kuran! – Zero`s voise echoed along the empty hallway.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Yuki in front of the academy while she was saying goodbye to the chairman Cross.  
- I hope I haven`t caused you any kind of uneasiness, chairman … no … father! – She smiled.  
- You look like your mother, Yuki…  
- Chairman..?  
- She didn`t hasitate and took your father`s hand, Haruka`s hand… And now that you`re heading on a journey in order to find Kaname – Kun, you remind me of her a lot…  
Yuki slightly let go of his hand.  
- And Yuki… - Cross`s voice made her stop. – Sometimes the memories are not such a bad thing …  
She smiled at herself and got into the vehicle.


End file.
